I. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate to apparatus, methods, and systems for powering a mobile device using solar panels, energy, or technology.
II. Background
The use of mobile wireless devices has exploded in the last couple of decades. For example, in 1997 in the U.S. alone, it was estimated that there were 55.3 million wireless subscribers. Contrast that with 2012's estimated 326 million wireless subscribers. These upward trends continue as more devices are developed and more people have access to them. These devices consume power. Therefore, as the number of consumers increase, the power needed to operate these devices increase.
Typically, mobile devices require direct current (DC) power to operate. Thus, alternating current (AC), like an AC power outlet in a home, has to be converted to DC before the mobile device can use it. Mobile devices run off their own DC battery power when they aren't plugged into an AC source. When the mobile device is running off its battery power, the battery discharges rather quickly. Mobile device batteries only have so much capacity to hold a charge. In spite of technological advances, these devices still consume lots of power over time. There is a wide variation in device usage and “talk time,” but typically a mobile device needs to be recharged every day. This daily need to recharge is inconvenient and it's potentially harmful to the environment, because current electrical power sources are primarily finite.
As more finite power consumption increases, the need for renewable energy alternatives has increased in response. Renewable energy sources are important, because they provide clean energy that isn't finite. One of the more popular renewable energy sources is solar energy. Solar energy is abundant in supply and is fairly inexpensive. Solar technology may be used to generate electrical power by converting solar radiation into direct current (DC). This process is accomplished through the use of solar cells (also known as photovoltaic cells). The solar cells may be arranged and packaged to form a solar panel, which can be used alone or in conjunction with other solar panels, to generate electricity. Solar technology has been advancing to maximize the output of electrical energy while minimizing the system costs. As a result, solar technology has been incorporated into various applications. For example, many homes now have solar roof panels to augment the household electricity. Lately, there have been significant efforts to apply solar technology to low power devices. Specifically, there have been attempts to use solar technology for the purpose of charging a mobile device.
Several drawbacks currently exist with current solar mobile charging systems. First, mobile device batteries typically have specific charge patterns due to their chemical composition characteristics. Some common chemical compositions used for mobile devices are, for example, lithium-ion (Li-ion), sealed-lead-acid (SLA), or nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH). If the batteries in the devices are improperly charged, amongst other things, it can cause the batteries to overheat or lower their charge capacity. It may also damage the mobile device connected to them. Moreover, some devices will reject the incoming charge if the voltage and current are not stable and regulated. Currently, existing mobile solar charging systems do not have a way to effectively regulate voltage that is delivered to the mobile device. The power delivered may spike, be internment, or inconsistent. Thus, causing damage to the battery and/or the mobile device. Moreover, they may require some form of AC power, and not be a stand alone solar powered system. Some users carry mobile devices on camping trips or into remote areas where no electrical source is available. Thus, a device charger that works solely off solar power is ideal for those types of applications. Moreover, with the current solar mobile charging systems, there is no way of knowing whether a mobile device is charged and ready for use. In conjunction, users may not be aware of sufficient or insufficient power being delivered to the mobile devices. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an efficient and reliable solar powered charging apparatus, method, and system that also provides user feedback.